


Power Before the Throne

by runningondreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Trespasser, Tevinter Imperium, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ironic, really, that Dorian achieves all his parents' dreams after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Before the Throne

“So.” Trevelyan can’t keep the smile from spreading over his face. Dorian can see him fighting it, but it’s no use. He’s never been good at keeping a mask. “ _Archon_?” he says.

Dorian pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Please don’t.”

“Why not? This is brilliant. Do you get a throne? Are there enchanted robes? An estate? A special delegation of pretty young men to follow you around adoringly?”

Dorian quirks an eyebrow. “Are you volunteering?”

“To lie about at your feet and hand-feed you peeled grapes? Always.” 

Dorian can actually picture that. The Imperium's proudest and most overly-important families arrayed before him in their finest robes, and Trevelyan, sprawling on a delicately-picked out mosaic in sweaty leathers and a Red Jenny pennant, peeling grapes with his teeth and daring the whole of the Magisterium to take their eyes off him for even an instant.

It just _might_ make all the headaches worthwhile.

"You're a menace," he says, but Trevelyan just grins and twines their fingers together.

"Whatever you say, oh supreme leader," he teases against Dorian's lips, presses lingering kisses down his neck. "Shall I swear my loyalty over your cock?" he asks, tongue caught between his teeth and eyes bright with mirth. He's just reached the hollow between Dorian's collar bones when a thought occurs, dreamlike. Dorian tries the taste of it on his tongue, bright and gleeful as pineapple.

"Imagine," he says, dragging his hand up Trevelyan's side, "if they made you Divine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to [my tumblr, here](http://imaginaryelle.tumblr.com/post/145835314200/ficlet-power-before-the-throne).


End file.
